Why Do You Hate Me?
by bobkitty1123
Summary: Sam and Freddie get into another fight, which is pretty normal, but what comes of it when Freddie asks Sam why she hates him? One-shot Seddie


**A/N - ** Just a cute little one-shot. So enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sam? Why do you hate me?" The question threw me off guard and I glanced over at Fredward trying to hide my surprise. Why did he care anyway?<p>

He and I were in the Shay's kitchen, scrubbing the dishes from dinner. Fredweird had called me a blond-headed demon just as Spencer set down the spaghetti tacos...so I hit him with one. And being the total nub he is, he threw one back. Carly got so upset that we ruined dinner she ran off to take a shower, Spencer had to go get more food at the store, and the dork and I were made to clean up the kitchen. It's all the nub's fault anyway.

"Why ask a stupid question like that?" I snapped, picking up a piece of taco shell from the counter and munching on it. "And you missed a spot." I mumbled, pointing to a spot of sauce on a plate that he hadn't even gotten to yet.

"I'm not there yet," He replied glaring at me because I wasn't even helping. As soon as Carly walked out I left it up to Fredbag. I pulled up a stool in case Carly came back before Freddie finished so that she wouldn't yell at me more. While it may not seem true, I hate when Carly gets mad at me. "And there you go, changing the subject."

I was only half listening to what he said but I was _not_ doing that. "Why would I change the subject? I know exactly why I hate you, Benson."

"Then enlighten me, Puckett." He said, dropping the sponge and turning to face me. He leaned up against the counter and I thought about knocking him over but that would be "_changing the subject_". Argh...he was infuriating.

"Your hair is stupid. I mean, it looks like a bad toupee...you know kind of like the one we stole off that fat guy on iCarly that one time using the fishing rod." Freddie nodded and smirked at me. "What?"

"Oh...nothing. Please continue."

"Okay, let's see you're a... you're a-." I couldn't get the words out. It was as of my throat was closing. Why did Fredbag put me on the spot like that? At least he could have continued washing the dishes instead of standing there and watching me with those big brown eyes. "Y-you're a nub." I finally spit out. "You love all that lame techy-crap. Why does it matter if MPEG stands for 'Moving Picture Experts Group' or whatever the hell 'you' thought it meant?"

"It seemed to matter to you when you made that bet with me."

"Well, Mama does play to win." I replied, stretching out and resting my feet on the island.

"Don't put your feet on there." Fredbag whined.

"Oh and that reminds me...you are always telling me what to do or are holding me back."

"Yeah, because if I don't, you're going to get in some serious trouble one day."

"And why do you care!" I dropped my feet to the floor and glared at him. Why did he care? He had no reason to.

"Because you're my friend!" He replied, his voice raising an octave. I looked down as he gave me a pained expression.

"I hate that you seem to think we're friends!" I yelled, standing up "How can you even? All I ever am is mean to you!"

"That's just who you are, Sam." He replied, his voice soft.

"Well, you ever stop and wonder if I'm happy like this? I just mean, people don't like me...they're just afraid of me." I shouted and Freddie's expression changed to one almost like shock. I had just shown my stupid emotions to him. Now he was probably going to treat me like any stupid girl. I was _not_ Carly. "And people think I hate them when I don't..." I said defeated. I sat back down, turning away from Freddie and grabbing the only still intact taco from the plate. I took a huge bite.

"Don't eat that, Sam" Freddie said behind me.

"Don't tell me what to do, Benson." I snapped.

"I was just warning you because you already think no one likes you...you don't need it going straight to your hips." His tone was teasing but he pissed me off now.

Then he did the unthinkable, he placed his hands on my hips and spun the chair around. He took the taco from me and held it out behind him. That boy had a death wish. "Just give it back, Benson," I snapped.

"No."

"Do you want to die, Fredbag?" I said standing and trying to reach the taco but he blocked me. I. Could. Almost. Reach...

Freddie's free arm came around, pinning me to him. I felt a blush creep onto my face and I looked down at my hand was now pressed to his chest. My fingers were going numb. Then Fredward dropped the taco and his other arm came around me as well. He loosened up his grip a bit now so my hand was free but I still couldn't escape.

"Benson, let me g-."

His lips were on mine, warm and soft. At first I thought about pulling away but he was just so warm...so comfortable. I pressed back, my fingers moving up to wrap around the back of his neck. I felt on of his hands trail down my back to come and rest on my hip while his other reached up and tangled in my hair. This was perfect.

We broke apart for air and I could my face flushed. "B-but..."

"I know you like me, Sam."

"How?" I managed to stammer.

"That other night when we were watching that movie and you fell asleep, you whispered in your sleep that you liked me." He said, his arms still around me. One of his fingers was twisting a curl out of my line of vision. I smiled, feeling like such an idiot.

"So you knew the whole time, Fredbag?" I said, the realization dawning on me and I gave him a punch in the shoulder. His hand reached up as if it hurt but he dropped his hand and smiled instead.

"Yep and I knew I could convince you to tell me...er, show me." He smirked. "But I wasn't sure how I could-." I clamped a hand...a little too forcibly over his mouth and he just looked at me.

"Oh shut up, Benson and kiss me."

His hand came up and tilted back my head, and I felt the butterflies in my stomach flutter as his lips met mine again. This kiss was much slower now but more passionate. And there may or may not been any tongue involved... I'm not telling—it is none of your business anyway!

"Sam! Freddie!" We broke apart guiltily, trying to think of an excuse. Carly came stomping over to us. "Sam, I knew you were lazy but I assumed that you, Freddie would at least clean up. Gosh...you two."

Freddie and I just exchanged a smirk as Carly pushed us aside and told us to get out of her way. "MMA?" Fredamame asked, plucking the remote from the counter.

"You know me too well, Fredifier." I smirked as we both plopped down on the couch, shouting at the television. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Carly smiling slyly at us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **Hope you enjoyed. And please Review! Anyone who does will get an invisible pet dinosaur named Oscar. :)


End file.
